German Patent Application No. 40 08 675 describes a needle valve for an electromagnetically actuatable valve which consists of an armature, a valve closure member, and a sleeve-shaped joining part which joins the armature to the, for example, spherical valve closure member. Permanent connections between the individual needle components are achieved, for example, by laser welding. The armature fits around the joining part completely radially and at least partially axially, since the joining part is attached in a continuous longitudinal opening of the armature. The joining part has a continuous internal longitudinal opening in which fuel can flow toward the valve closure member and then emerges, near the valve closure member, through radially extending transverse openings situated in the wall of the joining part. The tubular joining part has a constant diameter over its entire axial length, so that a cross section which is circular throughout (when viewed in an axial direction) is present, interrupted only by a narrow longitudinal slit and transverse openings.
German Patent Application No. 44 20 176 describes an electromagnetically actuatable valve which includes a valve needle, an armature, a valve closure member, and a joining part which joins two needle components. The joining part is produced from a profiled blank and allows fluid flow only externally from the profile. The profile arms of the profiled joining part are provided acts to yield cross-shaped, Y-shaped, triangular, circular segment -shaped, and other cross sections. Because of the solid configuration of the joining parts made from profiled blanks, the mass of the valve needle is comparatively large.
European Patent Application No, 0 690 224, describes a fuel injection valve which includes a nozzle opening which, when the valve is installed, its positioned in an interior portion of an intake conduit, so that spray discharge can occur essentially directly into an intake valve of an internal combustion engine, thus avoiding any wall wetting. In some circumstances, displacing the spray discharge point forward increases the mass and volume of the injection valve due to the elongation of individual valve components.